Eunice
Eunice, also known as Unitrix (short for Unimatrix) is a prototype Omnitrix which can absorb, contain and recall the DNA of different species. The word "Uni" means "one," in contrast of "Omni" meaning "all." As well as Ben's love interest. In Simian Says, she kissed his cheek after she saved his life and saying hi to him. 'Backstory' Eunice is the Unitrix created by Azmuth, which is a prototype of the Omnitrix. Sunder was hired by Azmuth to find her when Azmuth lost her. During the scuffle with Sunder in a muddy area, Azmuth arrived and cleared things up. He stated that Eunice was actually a Unitrix, a prototype of the Omnitrix, created when Azmuth wanted to preserve alien DNA. Following a brief argument, Ben allowed Azmuth, under a compromise, to take on Eunice as one of his assistants on Galvan Prime. Azmuth states that when Gwen cut her hand trying to open the pod containing the Unitrix, her human DNA was sampled and then randomized it (which explains why she has blond hair) creating Eunice's human form. 'Appearance' Eunice's mobile form is a teenage human girl. She has shoulder-length blond hair with a single bang and bright green eyes. When they first found her, she was completely naked, then she borrowed Ben's jacket so she wouldn't be completely naked. Afterwards she borrowed a pale pink tank top, white shorts and brown flip-flops from Gwen. Since working for Azmuth on Primus, she adopted a white jumpsuit with black stripes. In her true form, Eunice is the Unitrix, a core similar to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. However, the core resembles a container instead of a watch, but does feature a control dial that, when pressed down, turns it to its mobile DNA form (in this case, Eunice). 'Powers and Abilities' As a prototype Omnitrix, the Unitrix is capable of storing DNA of different species. Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, she is not connected to the Codon Stream or Primus, limiting it to a single DNA sample. Eunice was also shown to be able to absorb DNA and powers of several animals (a rabbit, a bear, and a snake) and then to manifest traits of these animals (great jumping, increased strength and abnormal flexibility, etc.) without changing form. The powers and abilities she absorbs from aliens and animals last for about ten minutes. There is also a green rectangle on the back of her neck and when Sunder pressed it, it turned her back to the Unitrix. In addition, local wildlife seemed to be attracted to her to the point where normally shy animals would gather around her and render more dangerous animals (like a bear or snake) docile towards her and others (this capability was likely included by Azmuth as a way for the Unitrix to easily obtain DNA samples from them, possibly to protect her and the item from danger since it's only temporary and the Unitrix can only contain one DNA sample). She also received an upgrade to have a one way subspace link to Primus for uploading DNA samples. However, having the link active can cause parallel signal interference which could cause the Ultimatrix to lose its connection to Primus until it's shut off. Powers and Abilities Absorbed 'Appearances' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' (First Appearance) *''Simian Says'' 'Trivia' *Interestingly enough, her white jumpsuit looks like a combination of Ben's soccer shirt and Danny Phantom's jumpsuit before he gained his ghost powers and the colors were inverted. *An interesting fact is that Eunice is almost nothing like Gwen, she has blond hair (opposed to Gwen's orange/red hair) and she looks more similar to Jennifer Nocturne than Gwen (despite them being completely different people). This is because her DNA is randomized and she never displayed any Anodite powers (because there's no DNA for Anodites). However, Eunice and Gwen both share the same green eyes, a common genetic trait in the Tennyson family. *As Eunice's mobile form is made of human DNA, it would technically make her Azmuth's first human assistant. *Eunice is technically related to Ben and Gwen since she has Gwen's DNA. This was said by Azmuth explaining that the Unitrix sampled then randomised Gwen's DNA into her own unique human DNA and created Eunice. *As the human DNA being sampled and stored, Eunice has in a way technically fullfilled Azmuth's original function for the Unitrix. So you can say Eunice is now a preserver for the human race. Despite the device being a prototype model of the Omnitrix even though the Codon Stream already has human DNA being preserved in it. She did however received an upgrade to have a one way subspace link to Primus for uploading DNA samples, allowing the Unitrix to be used beyond its original intention. *It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that whatever Eunice absorbs, she only has the powers of it for ten or so minutes, like the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. *Dwayne McDuffie said that we will see why Azmuth said that Eunice is dangerous. *Eunice's mark on the back of her neck resembles the brand of a Pulse l'cie from Final Fantasy XIII. *The reason why the Unitrix landed on Earth is because it was seeking an Omnitrix core like itself and the Ultimatrix has an Omnitrix core. *Despite the Unitrix having been created on Galvan Prime, Eunice as a person was born and created on Earth. *At the beginning, Eunice's origin was kind of similar to Supergirl's arrival on Earth; she appeared in a space pod, she was fully naked, and she didn't know what was happening. *If Ben or Kevin had touched the space pod, Eunice would have been male. *Eunice being afraid to go back into storage is similar to Jessie from Toy Story 2 being afraid of being put into storage. *If the Unitrix's DNA sample gets altered or corrupted, it can be fixed by turning the Unitrix off and back on again with help from the Ultimatrix. *In both of Eunice's appearances, Ben becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey *Azmuth originally planned on building a seperate device to store the sample of each species. 'See Also' *Eunice Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Ben's Team Category:DNA Force Members Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Artifacts Category:Omnitrix Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Ben's love interests Category:Humans Category:Cleanup Category:Former DNAliens Category:One-Time Villains